


Of Natto and Eiji

by Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eiji, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash says there's nothing Eiji can do to get him to eat natto again.Eiji smirks. "How about this?"





	Of Natto and Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering a bit of writer's block after finishing my latest long fic, I jotted this and attempted to fine-tune it into something solid. Don't know if I succeeded but here it is. Hopefully my creativity sparks again because there are definitely more fics to come. Stay tuned!
> 
> Btw Yes, the title is a lazy reference to Of Mice and Men. Literary nerd here, sorry.

"No way," Ash crossed his arms. "You are absolutely not getting me to eat that."

"Stop being baby," Eiji ordered. "Natto doesn't taste bad and it is good for you. You have no taste."

"No, _you_ have no taste because that stuff has rotted the taste buds from your tongue and burned the hair from your nose."

"You are so—" Eiji sighed. "Fine, how about if I do this." Eiji leapt from his chair and found his way onto Ash's lap, kissing him until Ash felt dizzy.

Once he'd regained his wits, Ash scoffed and, at the same time, wrapped his arms around Eiji. "Nice try, but offering to take me isn't going to—"

"Who said _that_ was the offer?" Eiji asked.

Eiji stared at him until what was said registered in Ash's mind. "You mean . . ."

"Yes, you promise to eat natto and you can take me right now."

Ash felt like he was flying again. "Don't you get two things out of that though? You've been wanting to bottom for a while now."

"And you've been wanting to top but have been too afraid." Ash looked away, but Eiji forced him to meet his eyes and Ash saw the compassion there that always broke him out of his horrors. "Don't be scared. I really do what this and you do too. I think now is good time."

"Because of natto?"

"Because of natto," Eiji confirmed.

"Okay," Ash agreed. His voice sounded reluctant even to his own ears, but Eiji kissed him again and moved impossibly closer in his arms, leaving Ash thinking this wasn't too bad a compromise after all.

#

"You sure you're okay, Eiji?"

"I'm fine. Keep going."

Ash did as told, pushing a second lubricated finger into Eiji. He moaned and squirmed but didn't seem to be in pain. Ash was the one lying back and worrying while Eiji towered over him, bracing himself for something bigger to enter him. His hand was even absently working Ash's excited member to keep it hard and ready.

After talking it over, this is how they decided Ash's first time entering Eiji should be: Eiji riding him, fully in control of pace and pressure. It was the only way Ash would allow it, though Eiji pestered and pestered for him to consider other positions. He was half scowling now, despite being heated and starting to lose himself in the pleasure.

"Another time," Ash swore to him again, rubbing Eiji's stomach with his free hand. "Give me time and I'll do anything to please you. I promise."

Eiji smiled, taking Ash's roaming hand and kissing it. "Okay." After a moment, he declared, "I'm ready, I think."

Ash helped Eiji line himself up and ease down. He moaned loudly and Ash echoed him, then they both waited until they'd settled down after that initial ecstasy. "I move now?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "If you're comfortable," he added.

Apparently Eiji was. He started at a slow (almost agonizing, on Ash's end) rhythm that soon gained momentum. His quick breaths became moans that harmonized perfectly with Ash's. Through his haze, Ash reached for Eiji's bobbing member and stroked it in time with his movements. That made Eiji moan loader and gave Ash a confidence boost that Eiji could feel deep inside him.

"Ash, I'm—"

"Me too," Ash admitted. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, knowing Eiji would know what he meant, and also knowing what Eiji would answer.

"Come in me, Ash. Please."

Ash gasped as he did just that, watching Eiji as his body followed suit, spraying him from the neck down. "Sorry," Eiji muttered while catching his breath.

Ash sat up slowly so as not to unbalance Eiji and held him close. "No more apologizing, love, remember?"

Eiji nodded. "Yes . . . sorry." They both laughed at that and kissed until they couldn't anymore, exhausted, needing power naps (and perhaps another go, Ash hoped) before crawling out of bed.

#

**Later that night**

"How is it?" Eiji asked

Ash took another spoonful of natto and begged himself not to gag, knowing he couldn't hold this stuff down once he did. "Still so awful I want to chuck it out to the rats but . . ." He smiled. "It was worth it, for both of us, right?"

"Right!" Eiji threw a V-sign as he left the room. Ash continued eating, glad that his and Eiji's hearts were happy even if his stomach wouldn't be later.


End file.
